dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
WFMU3: With Conner O’Malley, Mary Houlihan,
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 3. With special guests Conner O'Malley, Mary Houlihan, and Sam Taggart on wfmu.org Guests Conner O'Malley Mary Houlihan Sam Taggart Games Played Uncle Evil Submitted by Fred Firestone How to play Contestants must tell the first part of a true story about a bizarre relative. Players take turns getting points for how intriguing they can make their true story in ten-second intervals. Points go to the most intriguing and bizarre-sounding story segment each round. Stories must remain true at all times. Combo Words Submitted by Sue Dingman (sp?) from Milwaukee How to play Below are a few of my favorite words. They are my favorite because when combined with other words, they have new meanings. For example, tuna. Now what if you say tuna can? That's a different meaning. What about cat? Catfish? You see? It's simple. Combo Words works like this: the caller will say a word and players must say what word they think should follow that word to make the most sense. When players say the same word, they each receive one point. The players who have said different words are deducted one point. House rule: players wait one second before saying their words. Combo Words words * mouse * house * baby * click * chair * high * story * line * jump * slap Conceptual Rock, Paper, Scissors Submitted by David How to Play This game is best played with an impartial judge. Maybe someone should call in for it? Two opponents at the count of three make hand gestures. Both hands can be used if needed. As these gestures can represent anything conceivable, it will probably be hard to guess what the signs mean. And also, radio. So then each player explains what they played. Be honest, people. The judge then determines quickly and from the heart which thing wins in a rock, paper, scissors-type conflict. Examples * Player one says hot fudge sundae, player two says an iguana. Winner is player two. * Player one is an existential angst, player two might be ramen noodles. Winner is player one. * Player one says Tigger, player two says General Tso's chicken. Winner is player one. Feardorm isn't Fear Submitted by Eliza Morris (sp?) of New Brunswick How to play Players must identify phobias based on either the Latin name or the description. If given the Latin name, they must provide a definition in English. If given the description, players must provide the proper Latin name. For every wrong answer given, players must admit a fear. For every correct answer given, players get to describe a strength they possess or wish to possess. Players answer one at a time and may steal instead of asking for a new one. Adult Dinner Party Submitted by Josette Winters (sp?) from Taylorville, Illinois How to play This is a game that takes memorization skills. Each player may use one Pause and they may not write down anything. (Note from Jo: Josette wrote a monologue. She's gonna list a bunch of things and you have to retain all of it. I'm going to ask you questions afterward.) Welcome to my dinner party! I have very interesting friends. Want to hear about them? I bet you didn't bring a pencil to my dinner party so it looks like you'll have to remember everything about everyone. Sitting next to you is Lisa Ellen. She smells like peaches and has two kids named Michelle and Michael. Michael is going to Vanderbilt in the Fall and Michelle is taking a year off. Lisa Ellen is married to Brad Smitheneer. Brad is cheating on Lisa with Jo Ellen. Jo Ellen Rosenketter is a piano teacher and full of wisdom. She has two kids, one by Brad, heaven forbids but it happened, and both kids are named Brett but one's a girl and one's a boy. Brett the girl is a Junior at Michigan State and Brett the boy is a Junior at Michigan. Both are expecting babies soon. Larry Brinker sits next to Jo Ellen. He is a gym teacher and has no children, or so everyone thinks. (Please wink.) Cheryl Minkus is sitting next to Larry Brinker and wears only dark, red corduroy. She is a librarian and loves to read to her young children Barry and Lincoln. Lincoln is in 3rd grade and Barry is in 6th grade. Both attend Fieldtown Elementary School Playschool. Frida Flipper completes the circle. She is blond but a natural brunette. She is married to Mikey O'Toole but he stopped going to dinner parties years ago because he can't remember names. (Wink again.) Frida is a burger flipper and her children go to trade school in the South. Her children are named Betty and Veronica. They are both studying to be car mechanics at Car Tech. Trivia The in-studio guests were playing to win a Sour Patch watermelon candy. A dog named Spike called in to play Combo Words. Show Slogans Attempted * The doctor is in * I'm gaming * All the world's a game and all the men and women are merely game doctors * When you're here, you're family * Dump it * We're just playin' with ya Category:WFMU episodes